Bakugan Galactic Seraphim : Advancing Force
Bakugan Galactic Seraphim : Advancing Force is a role-playing and multi-console video game based on Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim and Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code . It is available in Wii U, Xbox 360, PlayStation3, PlayStation4 and PlayStation Vita. It is also function the same game system like the Compile Heart games such as Hyperdimension Neptunia but more improved version. It is later followed by the non-canon but spin-off game, Bakugan Galactic Seraphim : ReBirth Dragons. Plot Based on the original story does but with more exclusive stories. Settings TBA New Adaptions in the story : There are few events that didn't occurred in the original story. * The Prologue game has two routes: Juné's route; happened when she was 6 years old till 12 years old which is in the past and Dan's route of returning to Bakugan City. Gameplay Story Mode In Story Mode you travel the world as the main character as the story plot changes, the player will played as Dan, Spectra, Shun, Marucho, or Juné and Roma. The player needs to hide from a whole different security drones from the previous games, the drones aka Bandersnatch patrolling some HQ or places being seized under of the enemies of Earth and other worlds such as Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. Using your Bakugan as tools, you can take down laser traps and other security devices to get to the battle scenes. The player can finds chests that give the player new ability cards or items that can are good use to the mages. The player still can earns collectable metal figures of the Bakugans through the game. If the player's character is Juné or Roma, likewise, they can attack to take down the traps and devices with their weapons too; Juné either is using the pair of guns; or a pair of futuristic swords; katana and one-edged long sword. Roma is a royal saber or claymore which both are swords by pressing the; X-button for XBox 360 controller, Y for the Wii U controller and Nintendo 3DS, □ for the PlayStation controller. Also during the story mode, the player might encounters with creatures such as monsters like "Devourers" and the player must fight the creatures in Fight Mode. However, the monsters came out to be visible on the field is only happened when Juné and Roma officially or temporary joined the Battle Brawlers. In some places like Savior Jewish, the player can accomplishes quests by accepting them from the NPCs, to gain some EXP, Grade Points and new abilities or cards. Battle System The battles take place on a 3D battlefield. The new Battle System uses a new fighting engine similar to that of Megadimension Neptunia VII series games. There are two battle modes for playing the games; one is battling with bakugan and another is battling as either a mage or spirit which similar to any games such as published by compile Heart and Activision. When facing a "Devourer" as the last boss for each story arcs, the player may can choose either one of the modes given. *'Bakugan Fight Mode' : The Bakugan fight mode is similar who the first bakugan series game is but fused with the game of Bakugan : Defenders of Core, the players set their cards on the fields and starts to battle in traditional fights are. The limit of ability cards that the player choose in battle are at least five plus 3 gate cards. When an ability card being used, after two turns of battle, it can be reused again. When the player hits the enemy's HP down to zero, the player wins.There are two different battle modes. There is Duel, which is two Bakugan fighting until one is knocked out. There is Free For All Mode, which is four Bakugan fighting each other for the most points that are earned through hitting and defeating the other Bakugan within the time limit but only limited in battle arena. Both of these modes can help increased the Exp. of the bakugans to help them increase their stats includes; Power, Defense, Speed, Combo, HP, and gained other abilities/effects. **Rules : If both sides ended in a draw, the game will continued to fight with 5 minutes extended, the player who had the higher HP in the battle wins the fight. *'Fight Mode' : The player can played as a goddess/deus or spirit/wizard to fight the enemy in battle. The player can choose 4 playable characters to the battle party from Savior Jewish which includes Juné and Roma from the menu by pressing the start button for PS consoles. The player must hit the opponent's HP down to zero, so the player will win the battle. If the player itself and his/her team all lost in battle, the battle can choose to Retry or back to the Save Point or to the Game Menu which means exits the game. Likewise, the party members can gained EXP from their battle and they can level up to gain more abilities and effects to their party. The player can switch any of the characters during the battle by pressing the R2 button if the player actually playing alone. Chat System Much like the games produced by Compile Heart Games, when the player interact with a fictional character (anime character), their appearances will appeared on screen with body portrait (half of the body) being shown with more movements and emotional poses. This also only happened before meeting the story event icon or the "coversation" tab as well. Basic System HP and SP The player will has a HP bar for both Bakugans and Mages while they are battling, as for Mage who has SP bar (Skill Points) , that shown under the HP bar of theirs, whenever they cost any SP for attacks or spells, the SP will be consumed by the same number of the cost does. Additionly, the number of the HP and SP are all in plural which usually ended by 0 or only one singular with ended by 5. (Example: HP - 5000/5775 or TP - 150/245) *'Enemy's HP Bar' - The HP bar above enemies' heads displays how much damage you need to inflict before an enemy is defeated! Whether you want to take them out one at once, or use an area attack to defeat them all at once, you are free to respond as the situation demands. Skills and Spells Attacks has many kinds of skills that may focus on weaponry or hand-to-hand. See skills available in the Game . Spells are may similar to attack but they cost more SP than Attacks. See Spells available in the Game. The player can selects or edits the combo list by filling it with skills or spells even during the battle. L1 and R2 Buttons L1 is for changing the enemies that the player targeted if the player wishes to. R2 is the battle menu, on the menu will shown "Attack", "Items", and "Special States". There is also the retry or exit the game button by pressing the start button when the battle menu is shown. Customization The player can increase his/her bakugan's stats and also includes Mages and spirits' stats; such as weapons, combo count and learn new techniques by spending Grade Points (GP) that will earned along with the EXP after a battle within the Stats menu. Even weak characters/bakugans can be trained to fight using multiple combos instead of just relying on skills or magic. However, if the player want to utilize combos for the mages effectively, the player must pay close attention to each character's type. Combos The player can do multiple combo of attacks and only for attacks, but not all attacks are can be used continuously. However, it can be ignored by using the "States" by pressing the R1 button on the console. If there are multiple active players, they can all activate the ability at the same time too. Special States States are unique abilities that given to characters, much like the other games, it does have requirement to do so. The commands can be earned when a character reached to a specific level. The states allow the June and Roma to tapped into their more stronger forms example, the Goddess and Deus States. All the states are just increasing their stats which includes HP, SP, Power, Defense, Speed, Agility and EXP. As each character has their own special command, but there are special commands have tradeoffs. When they tapped into their stronger forms, they can performs any attacks without consuming any SP. The player can select the states that is available for the character by pressing the X-button and it is on the battle menu that shown by pressing the R1 button. Known States : *Goddess State : Juné Ryuhane's main state which increased her stats by 50%. (removed after the first arc over) *Deus State : Roma's main state which increased his stats by 40%. *Goddess Advent : Juné La Miquera's state can be available after the second arc finish which allows her to tap into her goddess form which increased her stats by doubles. *Demon King Assailant : Inversed Juné's can be available in the second arc and increased her stats by doubles. Wizards or Spirits There are wizards and few spirits residenced in Savior Jewish. In the game special featuring dual-weapon type wielders which means the charater can equip two types of weapons in each hand, such characters are Juné (Katana and One-Edge Sword; Guns), Roma (Anything as swords), Mana (Laser blade and gun). So far, Juné is the only character used the most weapons. The player can meet them during their journey or requests that are accepted at Savior Jewish, they all can be good help of giving support to a character or bakugan of effects or abilities during a battle. Example. Kotori as Efreet which gives the player the resistance of fire and extra 20% of HP while in bakugan battle. They served as enhancement for the bakugan while in battle, the player can choose one of them and added to a bakugan's status by using the menu when not battling. They will gained more abilities and effects through level up during the game play. Stats Stats are is a piece of data that represents a particular aspect of a fictional character which describes to what extent a character possesses a natural, in-born characteristic common to all characters in the game. Most RPGs use attributes to describe characters’ physical and mental characteristics, for example their power or defense. It consists : *'HP' (Health Points) *'SP' (Technical Points) *Power *Defense *Speed *Agility *EXP - It will shown how many EXP points the player need to make the character level up List of Characters Playable Characters *Dan Kuso *Spectra Phantom *Shun Kazami *Marucho Marukura *Juné Ryūhane *Juné La Miquera *Demon King Juné *Roma Ryūhane After you finished the game, the player can choose which part of the game to be re-play additionally, the player can choose the character they like. DLCs *Plutia - A girl from another dimension who wields a similar power to June's Goddess form and Demon King form. Some Playable Characters that are unlocked only can be played in battles when you completed some quests in Savior Jewish, and they can be playable at battle arena in Savior Jewish. The enemies you fought in previous battles will be played as playable characters only in the battle arena. Brawlers = *Gus Grav - only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena *Mira Clay - only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena *Ace Grit - only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena *Baron Letroy - only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena *Runo Misaki - only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena *Julie Makimoto - only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena *Mylene Farrow - She only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena after recruited she and rest of the former Vexos to Savior Jewish. *Shadow Prove - He only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena after recruited he and rest of the former Vexos to Savior Jewish. *Volt Luster - He only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena after recruited he and rest of the former Vexos to Savior Jewish. *Lync Volan - He only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena after recruited he and rest of the former Vexos to Savior Jewish. *Hydron - He only can be playable at the bakugan battle arena after recruited he and rest of the former Vexos to Savior Jewish. |-| Spirits and others = These characters can be available in the nearing end of the first arc as a temporary members of the battle party team. *Kotori Itsuka - Unlocked Kotori by accomplishing her personal request of checking June at her room and the player will receives a pink flowers from June, the player needs to give the flowers to Kotori so you may unlocked her as the party member of your team. *Mana Takamiya - Unlocked Mana by accomplishing her personal request of receiving some gadjets given by Kyouhei and then passed them to Mana so you may unlocked her as a party member of your team. *Yoshino - If the player finds a doll based on "Yoshinon", when the player meets up with her personally, she will be unlocked as a party member of your team. *Artemsia Bell Ashcroft - Unlocked in the story mode *Natsumi - If the player finds a Butterfly ornament and Rose Lucky Charm that are only can be found in Neathia through the game, Natsumi can be unlocked as a party member of your team. Non-playable *General Boot - Boot is the mission operator for the player, she will explained how to play in the story mode. The player can accepts quests from her. *Kyouhei Kannazuki - Kyouhei is also the mission operator for the player, he will explained how to play in battle modes. The player can accepts quests from him. *Reine Murasame - The player can buy items such as weapons and costumes by trading GP Points from Reine for the mages and spirits. They will be useful in battle. The player also can accepts quests from her. Music Theme Songs Opening = |-| Ending = Soundtracks/BGM :''For Bakugan Battles only : Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game OST'' :Note : Not includes the soundtracks from the anime which are used for the game too :''For Battles : Megadimension Neptunia VII OST '' Trivia *The 3D Characters are designed by Activision and Idea Factory, as for the system is designed by Idea Factory. *Most of the soundtracks such as BGM are originated from Neptunia series and also the first game of Bakugan Series. **Few used battle BGM are from Megadimension Neptunia VII. **Bakugan battles only used Bakugan BGM. **Some of the OST served as few of the character's personal BGM when they used states in the game in some occasions. ***Roma and June used Will be VENUS when ever they tapped into their special states. Category:Games Category:XBox 360 Category:PlayStation3 Category:PlayStation4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U